MOZ begins
by MOZAdventure
Summary: When an elite group goes to find new member in South Park, the four boys are a perfect match. Will they take the offer to become heros! !MOST READ!
1. Beginning

MOZ is a funny name huh? It's a group I had create and you know that.

* * *

"Well I think is time to find my new members, don't you think Finn?"

"Well it is time if you think is time, I'm just a kid".

"Fine, then lets find them and I know the best place to look that has four of them".

They look at each other. They had seen the stories of this crazy place. It might be tricky, with leaving this place and the police. But they had no choice.

"SOUTH PARK!"


	2. The awesome Beginning

The boys waited at the bus stop as usually until Cartman came running out of no way.

"You- You guys, look...look what I found under my mom bed", Cartman scream whilel holding a fucked up dildo.

"Your my fucked up, just like you", Kyle said whilel Stan and Kenny were dying of laughter.

"Can't, Ca-can't breathe", Stan huffed while laughing

"Ey! Shut the fuck up you God Damn Jude, Hilter should have finished you!", Cartman exploded.

Stan and Kenny held to hold him from kicking(not really) Kyle ass.

"Stop making fun of my people you FAT FUCK!" Kyle also exploded.

"Well don't call me a Fat Fuck you hässlichen Arsch!"

"Well... what?", Kyle ask confused.

"You know, a ugly ass in German", Cartman said in a matter-of-fact way

Kenny and Stan looked at eached other.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA", Kenny Scream/laughed

"You know what, scr-

"You mom's a whore, we know dude", Stan interrupted him while dying of laughter.

"Screw you guys, I'am going home", he didn't move.

"Wellllllllll", Kenny said

"Let's skip school you guys", said Cartman.

"Fine, but only this once", said Stan

"Who died and made you leader", ask Cartman.

"Your DAD!", Kenny said with a slime.

"FUCK YOU KENNY"

"OK guys lets go", Stan said

What he didn't know was that someone was following them.

"This is the beginning", he said to himself and slimed.


	3. WHO ARE U?

**AN: STORY WILL GET BETTER MY FRIENDS  
JUST KEEP READING.  
R&R**

* * *

"MOVE IT FAT ASS, THIS WAS YOUR IDEA!", KYLE YELLD.

"Hey, IM GOING". Cartman explained.

"And for the last time, D-Day was a great move the Allies did and Hitler killed himself, no one shot him, and NO it wasn't F.D.R, he died already before that!", Kyle tried to explain.

"I don't believe you", Cartman paused, "Fuck you KENNY", he said Kenny in a funny way.

"WHAT, I didn't say anything", Kenny cried.

Stan was to busy thinking to notice the argument.

"FUCK HITLER GOD DAMN-IT", Kyle expoled, getting ready to fight.

"WOW DUDE, what happen", Stan holding Kyle back

"GUYS, ENOUGH", someone said.

The boys froze and turn around Cartman.

"Hey who the hell are you"

"Shut up fat ass", the man said and everyboby was shocked.

"You nothing then a fuckin' fat asshole who treat everyboby bady, Jews, even your mom, FAT FUCK!", the man screamed.

"WOW DUDE, who are you", Stan ask

"FUCK YOUUUUUUUUUUUU", Cartman jumped and that person kicked him.

"KICK ASS, who are you", Kyle and Kenny said at the same time.

"OWWWW", Cartman whined.

"Stop whining, it wasn't that hard Naxi lover", the man said.

"How did you know so much a-about me", Cartman said through pain.

"ME? Well I been studying you guys, no I'm not a fan or stalker", he said

Stan stepped froward smiling

"Who are you sir", Stan said

"My name, is-"

* * *

**KEEP CHECKING FOR AN UPDATE AND REVIEW OR IM NOT GOING TO KEEP GOING**

**-moz**


	4. Intro from Jaimin

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS

I TRY TO UPLOAD AS MUCH AS I CAN

DON'T BE STANGERS

_-**MOZ**_

* * *

**WHO?**

**My name is JAIMIN the J sound like a H**

"Weird name", Stan said.

_"Fucking dump ass name if you ask me",_ Cartman thought.

"No it's not dump, fuck face", Jaimin smile.

"H-ho-how did you kn-"

"I can sometimes read mind and I know it's 'koooool' Cartman and Kenny", he said.

The four boys were shocked out of their fucking mind

"How do you-"

"Know you guys", he interrupted Kyle.

"... DUDE!", Stan smile.

"Stop that damn-it", Cartman spart at Jaimin

"Fick dich ficken von Prick!", Jaimin said back. (Fuck of you fucking prick in Germany)

"WOW you know german, KOOOOOOL", Cartman yelled, "and fuck you IM NO PRICK".

Slime and said, "Guys why are you not in school, tell me, Im a friend"

"First, my name is Stan Marsh, this is Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenneth McCormick", Stan laughed.

"Its Kenny dip shit", Kenny said while laughing. That was Kenny real name that only he, his three best friend, and now this dude. Jaimin looked like an averaged person in South Park, but seemed to be special like the boys. He smile and introduced himself properly.

"My name is Jaimin, I am not from around he Im from a diffident wo- I mean place. I am looking for 'special people'", he finished.

"Any way, you guys don't ditch often do you?", he said it more like a statement than a question.

"NO, we don't", Kyle looked at Cartman.

"OK Guys, come with me, no I won't rape you CARTMAN", he said and the boys (not cartman) laughed.

"OK, but where we going", Stan ask alittle scared.

"to talk", Jaimin said while smirking.

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKE IT

_**-MOZ**_


	5. Let's Talk

"Now listen Cartman this is something important, VERY IMPORTANT. You must pick TWO,TWO, you know like number 2".

"Yeah Yeah, Bitch", Cartman sad to Jaimin.

So many food in this place and he can only pick TWO, UNACCEPTABLE! Cartman is a full grown boy, still growing. Having some fool take him to a place to eat just to eat a little. _FAT CAMP WAS BETTER THAN THIS, _Cartman thought, _I need to fucking eat DAMN IT. Who he think he is, Obama. FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK._

Jaimin snapped, **'****SHUT THE FUCK UP SHE FAT PIECE OF SHIT, I WILL FUCK YOU** **UP". **Cartman was shock, only Kyle would say that. But is not every day some dude come out of no where and offer them food.

"Damn it", Cartman said under his breath. After the gang got their food, they sat at a table. Later, a police man came in to KFC and saw Jaimin and the gang. He had a "What the fuck" face. Jaimin smirked at the reaction.

"These kids are with me sir, I am a very busy businessman".

"What type of company you work for", The police ask.

"Apple my friend, I'm Steve Jobs son"

He pause, "Sorry for your lost son", He went to the back of the KFC line.

"Wow, I heard South Park people were dumb, but damn"!

The guys looked at each other. This person wasn't from South Park, no doubt. He was also a smart adult like the Testaburgers and trust-wordy like Chef. Damn, he is Perfect, too Perfect. As they continued to eat, Jaimin thought about the boys. "_I was right about these boys. And the stores about them seem true too. I can get use to them, teach them lessons. Meet these Testaburgers Stan keep thinking about and this ' '. All in due time Jaimin, all in due time". _Jaimin thought.

"Soooo, how you like school, suck balls"?

"You know it asshole, fuck school", Cartman said.

"Of course, how 'bout ya three".

"Well is okay I guess, we got to worried about the stupid shit that happen in South Park", Stan said.

"Oh so your grade is bad then"

"No, no, don't even give us any work, just talk about T.V shows and crap"

"K, so why does Kyle have good grade then". Every one look at him. "Just asking"

"Cause he's a Jew"

"Shut up Fat Ass and because I some times pay attention", Kyle said bitterly.

"O.K, so does **Wendy** pay attention too"

"Wow dude"

"How you know her", Stan ask getting angry.

"I...KNOW...EVERY...THING", Jaimin Loudly said, "And everyone, so that's all ya do here then, School then stupid shit. Stan the only one who have a GF"?

Kenny was the only one that didn't say anything.

"Kenny, you hven't sponken in a while dude", Jaimin snicked, "Well"?

"I I-"

"Wait, I do spend some time with Wendy, a little", Stan said.

Jaimin turn to him, "When was the last time".

"..."

"bout two month, right"

"Yea", Stan put his head down. Then, out of nowhere came Officer Barbrady came in.

"Found them"

"OH SHIT", Jaimin thought.

* * *

End of this Chapter, hoped you guys liked it.

Don't worried, it will get more epic, trust me my friends. Don't forget to R&R

**-_MOZ_**


	6. Shit, Busted

**_SUP! Guys_**

* * *

"Oh Shit," Jaimin said as Officer Barbrady walked in with a gun.

"There you boys are I'v been looking for your four forever", He paused as he look at Jaimin,"Move it along, nothing to see here".

Jaimin knew this person, the dumb as cop who couldn't even read. How did he found him and the boys. And he look like it took him a long time because he was sweating like a pig. But Jaimin was not going down without a fight.

"Sorry sir but they with me today".

"Ohh, Ok", Barbrady started walking out the door than stop as he turn around, "What a minute, who was I suppose to get, oh yea, I need those kids sir, no rapping kids for you"

"I wasn't going to rap theme, I am from Apple talking to them about stuff", Jaimin retorted. He had never been accused of going to rap somebody. This was very disrespectful for him. As Jaimin stood up Barbrady point his gun at him. Luckily, Jaimin did some CQC and took the gun out his hand as he knock him down with a Bang! The boys had never seen someone fight so good, Jesus.

Jaimin smiled as he helped Barbrady up and gave him his gun back.

"Kick ASS!", the boys scream.

"Umm what just happen", the officer ask.

"Nothing sir, but anyway I'm coming with the boys to school since you want to take them so bad".

"Ahh WHAT, thats Bull Shit!", Cartman complain to Jaimin.

"All right, but I got my I eye on you, umm?"

"Jaimin".

As the boys got theirs left over a put in a bag, Kyle ask Stan a question.

"Dude, are we in trouble, because if my mom finds out, I'm dead."

"Don't worry dude we got Jaimin to help us", Stan said softly to the guys no one can hear him.

"Your my's a bitch Kahl", Cartman said.

The car ride to school felt like hours when they reach the school. _So this is how the school look like, can't wait to meet the student and this Mr Garrison._

They enter the building and walked to the classroom. When they enter, Mr Garrison stopped what he was saying and turn to that direction as the other students did.

"While look who it is, the trouble maker", Garrison said.

"I found these boys with this man Garrison". Everyone looked at Jaimin. Jaimin snicker to the teacher and student. So it's true.

"Hmm, I don't believe we met, sir, the names Garrison", he introduces himself to Jaimin.

The names Jaimin, to you and to everyone", Jaimin looks at everyone," I was just helping these boys out thats all."

"O.K, since you boys missed half of the lesson, I'm going take a break, take care of the class Jaimin."

"But-"

"Good luck", he said quickly and left.

The boys took their sit already As Jaimin looked at the class.

"Ohh Fuck."


	7. A Teacher?

**Sup Guys**

* * *

"Holy Shit", Jaimin said as he looked at everyone. _They look much happier with me than Mr. Garrison, he thought._ He look at Stan and everyone followed his eyes.

"Stanley", he smiled. Stan had a 'oh shit' looked on his face. "Can you come over here please". Jaimin had a serious face on that could kill. Then he slime, a evil smile that looked convincing, but not that much. Stan slowly stood up and walked to him.

"Stan he for a minute while I say these people names", Jaimin pause, "Understand Stan...ley", he smiled.

"O-OK"

"Don't be scared Stan, anyway lets see, I don't need this list"

"That's a fucking lie, we didn't told you asshole", Cartman said.

"You didn't need to fuck face". Everyone gasp except for the boys, as they already seen this before. But Stan had to laugh

"O-oh my God that's never going to get old is it?", Stan laugh.

"No, its not my small friend, anyway, lets see...Timmy"

"Livin a lie, TIMMY", Timmy said.

"This world is a lie isn't it?", Jaimin thought out loud with a smile.

"No, thats all he can pretty much say and Jimmy Jaimin", Stan, the 'helper' said.

"I know that Stan, I'm not dumb, but thanks though and Cartman I'm not gay, stop whispering".

Everyone was shocked at his abilitie to hear so well. The girls started to whisper to eachother.

"Anyway, next is Rebecca, you" He pointed at a red head. The girls gasp at this.

"Also knowed as Red, and no Stan didn't talk about, or thought"

She blushed as the girls giggled and Wendy looked at her like to could kill.

"You know Stan, remember what we were talking in KFC".

Stan swallow hard and everyone saw this, even Wendy.

"Want to continued with it, if you want, after this."

"Sure Jaimin", Stan smiled, feeling comfortable with him, like with chef.

_'I'm gaining his trust, cool,' Jaimin thought, 'They don't know, but I care about them, I don't know why. I will make sure they will always be safe,' _Jaimin smiles he ruffle Stan hat messing up his hair in the inside. Everyone looked at them as if they were farther and son. Kyle was happy to know that after chef died, someone new care.

"You know, I'm not old Stan you know that right", he ask with a smile, "So don't call me old"

Stan smiled, "O.K and stop reading my mind, Jesus."

"Yea, yea, whatever, and yes I have a girlfriend, just like you Stan"

Stan blushed as he looked down.

"Homo", Cartman said a little to loud.

Jaimin sigh annoyance, 'Just because Stan hold a girl hand or have a girl, cough cough Wendy cough, doesn't make him gay"

Both Wendy and Stan blushed at this.

"Dude, please", Stan cough out his face red as hell.

"Damn dude, need some water", Jaimin smiled as everyone snicked.

"NO I DONT"

"Ok ok", Jaimin whispered, "OK, but dude I got to say, not trying to be a pervert, but that Red girl is hot.

Stan had lost it, Red was blushing, but Stan puked all his KFC. Everyone was disgusted.

"Told you not to eat a lot, sorry I just wanted to see if you stilled do that, I guess you don't sorry dude", Jaimin apologize.

Wendy was fucking mad, not as much as Stan, luckily Jaimin gave him a bag to throw up in. The boys of the class were fucking laughing their head of. Cartman was crying of laughter.

Jaimin put on a serious, "Shut the FUCK UP", he screamed

The guys stopped as fast as fucking lighting.

"Wow",Cartman said shocked.

"Stan, will you like to go to the bathroom to wash you mouth", he handed Stan some mouth wash. As Stan left, Jaimin laughed so hard he was on the floor.

"Oh Oh my God, I'm so sorry I'm laughing, that's not funny", he coughed.

_This is going be a long day._

* * *

Done with chapter, about TIME. Sorry for the wait I'll continued the list of the student next chapter

I Promise this will get better, but leave a review and talk about how you feel about the story.

_**-MOZ**_


End file.
